


金鱼之音

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	金鱼之音

父亲与来消夏的客人一同从车上下来了。他很高，穿着黑色的上衣与靴子，阳光在硬挺的脸上留下阴影，刘海向后梳去，挽着一只小皮箱，交给佣人时才感到那皮箱是大而沉的，只是在他手里显得轻巧了。  
他板着脸，直到与人对视，露出礼貌的笑容，嘴旁的弧度让他的面庞变得生动柔软了，但仍然是线条分明的。暻子走上前，颔首问好，掩饰起打量的视线，他应当是外国人，五官毫不含蓄，但面颊两处又较西方人扁平，头发近乎纯黑，肤色也深些，但不同于黄种人，他做着欧洲人的打扮，但无意识向外伸的下唇像是赤道地区的印记。  
“他叫开伊，”父亲向暻子介绍，“可以当他是意大利人。”  
“Ciao。”开伊咧嘴笑道，方才塑像般的脸揭开序幕，露出明亮的牙齿，“我也有韩国人的血统，我是说，我也可以是亚洲人。”  
暻子只是点头。

晚饭时间在开伊的自我介绍中度过。他能使用的日文很有限，多数说的是英语，可重音咬得奇怪，父亲听不懂时便看向暻子，暻子用日语解释一遍。  
“嘿，你在翻译我的话吗？”  
“一部分。”  
“你翻译得很好听，我想我应该和你学一些日语。”  
“谢谢。”  
为了照顾开伊，晚饭全是西式，暻子没有太多胃口，开伊仍在说明他的身世，他的父亲是在德国服兵役的奥地利人，母亲是法国与东北亚的混血，东部俄罗斯与朝鲜，他所说的韩国血统就是如此混入的，他大多数时间都在意大利罗马，少年时在美国与印尼分别生活过。  
“你就像个地球仪。”父亲说。  
“是的，”开伊说，“我也爱日本。”  
“很难看出你是哪一个具体国家的。”  
“如果让我一同进果园与农田，我会像个意大利人的。”  
大家都笑起来，开伊看向暻子，暻子抿了口茶。  
暻子带他去客卧，简式和服仍然不便走动，开伊的步伐跟着变小。介绍完房间的设施，暻子鞠躬道：“祝您晚安。”  
“介意我抽烟吗？”开伊忽然问。  
“打开窗户就好。”  
“暻子小姐明天有时间的话，能陪我去镇上一趟吗？”  
“我会争取。”  
开伊笑了一下，学着暻子说：“祝您晚安。”

第二天开伊起得很晚，穿着白色衬衫与卡其色涤纶裤，他将皮鞋的后廓踩在脚下，样子与昨天又十分不同。父亲已经去医院上班了，暻子在庭院泡茶。  
“嗨，早上好，暻子。”开伊在旁边坐下。  
“不能算早。”暻子抬起下巴，示意太阳的方位。“  
“这不能怪我，墙上的挂钟似乎坏了。我们去镇上吗？”  
暻子犹豫了片刻，说：“好的。”  
在炎夏去往镇上不算轻松的事，小汽车已经被父亲开走了，佣人找来人力车，开伊和暻子挤在后座，看着车夫湿透的背部，开伊不安地看向暻子：“或许我们不该这样。”  
该死的人本主义。暻子在心里想，但对他笑了笑：“我们会支付的。”  
开伊的旅行没有任何计划，他在镇上随便走着，像个探听者，对东方的一切质朴的人为的物件产生兴趣，他喜欢浮世绘里飘动的线条，站着面前说“太迷人了”，而后看向暻子：“就如同你。”  
暻子忍住没有让自己嗤笑出声，真是个精神意大利人，好在开伊也没有在等待任何回应，好像这话真的别无含义。开伊买了两个鱼形灯笼，将木棍插在裤子口袋里，两条红色的鱼就在他腿侧晃荡。真残忍，暻子目光瞥见，那不像两个灯笼，仿佛就是两条鱼，被他吊死了。  
回去的路上开伊不愿意坐人力车，暻子只能同他走回去。在去乡下的小路上，暻子的鞋被草藤缠住了，本可以直接用手拽开，但那样子多少有些狼狈，暻子意识到自己不愿意在开伊面前做出蹲下身拽断草藤的事，于是翻找着手袋里的小刀。开伊注意到了，单膝跪在暻子面前，一手扶住暻子的鞋，一手解着草藤，暻子自上而下能看到他抹了些发胶的发顶，他浸上汗水的白色衬衫，他聚在一起的指尖，鱼灯笼蹭在地上沾上了灰。  
“这就好了。”开伊站起身，将草藤丢向路边。  
“谢谢。”

开伊的职业是舞蹈演员，每天会在房里练习两个小时，暻子去给他送水果时，被房间里浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气息扑盖了满头满脸。  
“真抱歉。”开伊穿着白色背心，露出的手臂蒙着一层细汗，他打开了窗户，清凉的风吹进来，“这感觉不太好，是吧？”  
“不会。”暻子放下水果，开伊身上没有纯种白人那样强烈的体味，只是将空气完全加热了。“你在练习舞蹈吗？”  
“是的，”开伊露出笑容，“我也是有工作做的，暻子小姐。”  
暻子看着他的眼睛，知道开伊已经看穿了自己对他平日无所事事模样的腹诽。但开伊  
似乎并不在意，直接坐下吃起水果：“我喜欢你们这个风俗，坐在地上。”  
“不是这么坐的，开伊先生。”  
开伊只是笑笑。  
某天开伊兴致勃勃找到算卜店算命时暻子才知道了他的年龄，他不到十九岁，甚至比暻子小了一年，可周身都散发着成熟男人的气息，尤其他的眉眼，那绝非青春期可以形成的线条，或许是他体内膨胀的血统加速了他的成长，或许是他旅行世界的经历。  
但暻子因此有些许心软，甚至能原谅许多时候开伊轻佻的举动。  
这个混血儿身上带着西方人的直进，暻子时常捕捉到他粘在自己身上的火热直白的视线，他喜爱与暻子谈话，无论能得到多少回应，当暻子在复习功课时，他会在旁边坐下：“是世界历史，暻子小姐，如果你需要，有一个地球仪正在你身边。”  
暻子放下笔，看向他，这熟悉的自大感，是暻子的偏见还是确实存在的民族间的藐视？而开伊的身份如此混乱，他的自我意识不会相互戗击吗？  
“从国籍上来说，我是德国人。”开伊继续说：“或许你会感兴趣德意志人的罗马帝国情节。”  
“谢谢。”暻子合上书，表示拒绝。  
开伊没有再说话，暻子感到时机到了自己这边，开口道：“法律界定之外，你是什么人，你属于哪里？”  
开伊似乎很吃惊这个问题，他的目光在课本封面上的世界地图上停留了片刻，说：“我哪里也不属于，如果一定需要的话，我是自然人，我属于自然。”  
这好像是个玩笑，暻子于是笑了笑，说：“我的母亲是韩国人，她带着我嫁到了这里，现在她不在了，严格地说，我是韩裔。”  
开伊感到惊喜地挑动着眉毛：“我们有一部分是相似的，暻子。”  
“当你第一次提起时，你并不知道这个情况，是么？”  
开伊诚实地摇摇头：“我认为亚洲人就足够亲近，我想与你亲近。”  
暻子盯着他看了看，笑了，说：“可这不是事实，我开了个玩笑，我是日本人。”

暻子从果园回来，身体闷在长袖衫中汗水淋漓，开伊正吃着羊羹。看到暻子时，他露出笑容，起身接过暻子手里的杏。  
他的殷勤和毫不掩饰的好感让暻子不由得对他产生轻蔑，同时内心无法不得意，但更多了一丝愤怒。他的目光过于像一个侵略者的目光，像世界中心对孱弱而富饶的它处的打量，仿佛踏上美洲大陆的文明人或是来元大都南下到泉港摸寻神秘宝地的传教士和商人，带着势在必得的优越感，他注视着暻子，似乎总在伺机征服，如同他在地球各处的每一段故事，他在本州岛的初胜利也将在未来值得一提，这个蠢蠢欲动的十九岁青年，似乎急于将他混乱的血脉进一步播撒出去。  
“你在看什么。”暻子望向开伊摊在地上的书，“《浮士德》？”  
“不，我不是一个纯正的德国人。”开伊举起封面，《仲夏夜之梦》，“戏剧，我在试图将它改编成舞蹈。”  
“它并不新鲜了。”  
“对我而言仍然。”开伊说，“暻子，我喜欢你书柜里放的书，可惜我看不懂它们。”  
那都是战前文学，对于他而言当然是难以理解的极为独断的奇异民族的内心世界。但首先，暻子想起，他看不懂的是日文。  
“如果你不介意，我可以读给你听，我是说，翻译。”  
意外的是，对于暻子这近乎牺牲的垂怜，开伊并没有表现出感激涕零。他先是“哦”了一声，而后平常地说：“那再好不过。”  
一句通行的客套话，暻子感到受到了伤害，首先假定的是开伊对自己十分倾心，并不断释放追求的信号，无论是出于何种趣味与情感，但此刻暻子要对这假定的前提产生怀疑。

事实上，如果暻子对开伊的观察再用心些，将会发现开伊的热情并不总维系在某个程度。更多时候他是懒倦的，随意的，他没有意大利人的血统却长期沉浸在那氛围中。倘若给予更多时间，暻子可以意识到是开伊在这期间将多数的热情投给了自己。同时这热情似乎不足以改变他原本的方式，对于不那么合心意的，开伊没有做出妥协。  
但暻子很快猜想到了这一点，凭借对开伊秉性的推理，这秉性又是借助他的经历与血缘模拟出的，尽管开伊从未提过别处的人，但无疑那会是一段又一段的艳遇。  
暻子注意到开伊有时的眼神，当他对某个人作出回应时，常目光先向下，再瞟上，既而点头，像扫描商品般的价值判断，那令暻子极不舒服。有这么几次之后，暻子了解到这个动作没有包括恶意在内的意义，仅仅来自开伊的一个习惯，但它提醒了暻子开伊并不是一个会因为万有引力自动落下的苹果。  
当假定它一定会落下时，总担心砸烂在脑袋上，但无意的冷遇也无意中激起暻子的好胜心，暻子后知后觉到自己曾想过将它摘下。

开伊邀请暻子去镇上看戏剧。暻子正在写秋天要发表的文章，谢绝了他。开伊摇了摇头，说：“真遗憾，为你。”  
暻子盯着他看了一会，判断他是否真的失落，答案是没有。  
无论这是开伊惯用的欲擒故纵的手段或是他确实仅投入如此为止，都让暻子倍感被动，本来是与自己无关的游戏，却因为可笑的自尊心入局了。  
文章写得极不顺利，暻子看着自己垂在桌面的长发，一股愤怒裹挟着悲哀席卷全身，捏紧拳头忍耐着，当这一阵消失在体内，暻子才将头发撩到身后，继续写作。  
开伊很晚才回来，手里攥着出门时系在脖子上的花色丝巾，令人厌恶的欧洲贵族主义，他神情恍惚地将自己关在房间，过了一会，又出来，邀请暻子去他的卧室。  
暻子看到开伊正把自己身上穿着的衬衫剪成一条条，刀口就贴在他的皮肤上移动，他看到了暻子，放下剪刀，用手将破损的衣服继续拽开。然后忽然地，开伊开始跳舞，衣不蔽体，布条随着他的动作翻飞，他的舞蹈逐渐变得激烈而疯狂，表情也仿佛瞬息万变，他的身体无限舒展却又无比扭曲，暻子看着，感到十分窒息，好像空气都被燃烧殆尽，但无法挪开眼，开伊好像随时都会飞奔到面前，但始终隔着什么，某种痛苦的力量将他绑在原地，他挣扎不已，随后他整个人都进入狂状，仿佛狂悲与狂喜并存，他即被勒紧又在飞舞，渐渐狂喜吞没了狂悲，他急求着这世上现存的一切要把它们揉进自己身体一般，他舞蹈着似乎开始发出低吼，那样子如果有词语能够比拟，就是人类的最后一次性高潮。  
开伊忽然摔在地上，躺着剧烈喘息，胸腹像波浪般起伏，但并非出于生的意志在喘息，是一种惯性，如同灰烬的余热在一呼一吸，在那样一支舞过后，即使是变成一具尸体也会躺在这里喘尽生的气力。开伊完成了这样的舞蹈，但结束得太过突然，暻子无从判断最后一笔是否最终落下。  
开伊慢慢爬起身，好像已经走不动了，暻子给他倒了麦茶，喝下后很久开伊才能说话，他问暻子：“你能否知道我跳了什么？”  
他问得太郑重，暻子想了想，还是决定冒险将心里的答案说出来：“《地狱变》。”  
开伊的脸上露出近乎感激的神色，嘴唇抽动着，但没再说话。  
芥川龙之介的《地狱变》，一个画师将女儿被烧死的景象画成绝世画作的故事。“今晚你去看了这出戏剧，对吗？”暻子问。  
开伊点头。  
“你改编得真精彩。”  
开伊这次摇了头：“不是改编，只是复述，将我看到的复述给你。”  
暻子用手帕擦了擦开伊额前滴落不停的汗水，开伊解开仅存的两粒衣扣，将撕裂的上衣脱下丢在地上，他的身体带着紧实的线条，此刻湿透了，每一处毛孔似乎都在急促呼吸着，缓解刚才氧气被地狱的炎火耗尽的灼渴。  
暻子将手帕叠好，递给他，开伊好像才意识到自己现在的模样在女性面前是不妥的，他向暻子道了歉，去衣橱里拿了新的换上，暻子收回手帕，瞥了一眼他的衣橱，多么神秘的地方，开伊的着装总是没有定式，就像他的血统和他步伐走过的经纬度一样，大概他将世界压进了他的衣箱中——在开伊到达一周后，他硕大的衣箱才跟着漂来。  
“暻子，”开伊忽然转身说，“我总觉得你与众不同。”  
暻子看向他，判断着这是开伊的哪一步策略：“为什么？”  
“你很坚强。”开伊说，“首先，外在，你的脸庞与你的声音都很坚强，其次，暻子，你的心里很坚强。”  
暻子几乎以为是他在英语中找不到合适的词汇，才会说这样的话，开伊在说英文时总是沉而短促，大概是德语带来的习惯，可他说意大利文时又十分自然，到了舒缓黏着的程度，大概某种程度上意大利语是他的母语，但现在，首先，暻子意识到开伊这么说的原因，他可能看到了自己的秘密。  
暻子并不怀疑是开伊何时偷看到的，他们就共同光明正大站在这里，就像暻子看出了开伊在跳《地狱变》一样，开伊也能看出暻子在藏什么。  
“谢谢。”最后暻子只是这么回答。

开伊请暻子为他再翻译一些芥川龙之介的故事，他很兴奋地说他们之间似乎有什么跨越语言的力量，他不再担心代为阅读的准确性了，但暻子以有文章要写为由拒绝了，唯独内心没有因为这迟来的复仇感到满足。晚上开伊敲开了暻子的房门，他的手被划破了，恳请暻子为他包扎。暻子的动作也十分坚强，因而弄痛了开伊，开伊轻轻抽着气皱起眉头。  
“你可以用其它语言骂我，如果让你疼了。”暻子说，随后补上，“对不起。”  
开伊笑了笑，说“没关系”，用的韩语，不标准，暻子看了他一眼，他似乎没有恶意，只是觉得好玩。  
开伊的手是被铁片划的，暻子要为他打一针破伤风抗毒素，父亲都教过，先皮肤测试，在等待测试结果的空隙，暻子同他聊起天。  
“旅行对你来说是采集素材吗？”  
开伊想了想，说：“可以这么说，我常常想起它们，然后编舞。”  
“那么有一天，你会用在这里的事情编舞吗？”  
开伊看向暻子，好像在用眼神去读懂这句话，而后他说：“或许不会。”  
“有些遗憾。”暻子耸了耸肩，那是美国人做派，开伊不会讨厌。但开伊不在玩笑中，他问：“暻子，我是个艺术至上主义者，但我只怀疑过它一次。”  
“看《地狱变》的时候？”  
“不，”开伊不好意思地笑了一下，“那时熊熊燃烧着。”  
“那么是……”  
“你刚才问我的时候。”  
暻子想再确定下去，开伊却转移了话题：“我好像不会过敏，暻子，请给我打针吧。”  
暻子帮他打了，但开伊要继续留着观察反应，暻子于是接着问：“你的意思是？”  
开伊这次好像下定了决心，说了出来：“比起成为艺术中的某个部分，我希望你是真实的。”他的手伸在空中，好像在捧住什么，“暻子，我也十分惧怕的一点是，在你眼里我是抽象的，象征性的。”  
暻子知道他都明白了，明白自己一次次把他描摹成西方文明的傲慢的愚蠢的化身，人们一次次背弃民族认同的产物，暻子并不感到心虚内疚，却奇异地觉得开伊的形象变得神祗化了，好像希腊神话中的人物，具有人性与悲剧性。  
但他一定不会感到高兴。他希望自己是具体的，某一个人，不是别人，就是开伊。  
“我十分愚蠢，”暻子说，“傲慢而且愚蠢。”  
暻子并不内疚，只是客观地描述自己。暻子知道每一次去模糊开伊个人的边界，都是在逃避自己内心的恐惧，每个人都应该去抓住的对于自身的定义，开伊却将它们都抛弃了。他有那么多文化背景可以选择，而他说自己是自然人。  
“不暻子，你很聪明，谦虚而且聪明。”开伊竟然说得有些急切，“你是我见过的最聪明的人之一，聪明而内敛。”  
“那么你认为这是哪一个民族的特性？”  
开伊好像听到了一件不能理解的事，很困惑地否认道：“暻子，这和民族没有关系，我说的是你个人。我喜欢你的思考方式，它和我不同，是因为我们两个人不同。”  
暻子看着开伊的眼睛，视线又被他的眉毛夺走，他正皱着眉头，几乎在担忧地看向自己。开伊就像在解释一个常识，但他不会知道这话在暻子心里掀起了多大的风暴。  
“我的思考方式？”  
“你把一切都变成了意象，我喜欢这个，它让我们的交流十分需要默契，这默契终将超过语言或其它。”  
暻子静静呼吸着，开伊明白了是希望他继续说下去，于是说：“我喜欢你摆放书架的方式，不是按照任何一种现有的编码，是你的喜好吗暻子，你与每一本书的亲密度。”  
暻子站起身，给开伊留下一个背影。暻子的内心正被无休止的感动充满着，但那感动丝毫不温柔，它就像龙卷风一样席卷着心脏，让暻子既想报答又想报复开伊。他无意中平息了自己的心中一种长久被愤怒与悲哀共同侵蚀的焦虑慢性症，暻子感到开伊是爱自己的，那爱十分纯正，拔开一切直接跃向自己，唯独可惜他可能无法承受这后果。暻子忍不住感激开伊，不是出于恩将仇报而是那股感激以及极为私密的好感推动着暻子要坦诚面对他，不能忍受他们之间再存在许多秘密，但暻子又不可抑制地好奇他将受到惊吓的样子。

暻子站起身，面对着开伊，解开自己的和服。开伊慌乱了片刻，背过身去：“我该出去吗？”  
“你该留下。”  
“我不介意这时候做个英国人。”  
“开伊，转过来，看着我。”  
暻子的语气与声音都不同寻常，开伊看着，看着暻子一层层分解和服，而后从胸前取出了棉垫，将上身全部脱下，露出的是少年的虽不单薄却平坦的胸部。  
开伊久久愣着，暻子也在等着他的审判，如果愿意他可以开口向开伊解释，但他想听听开伊第一句会说什么。  
开伊忽然笑了，他朝暻子走近了一步，然后尝试着轻轻在他肩下擂了一拳：“我是个跨文化者，你是个跨性别者，暻子，我们都很丰富。”  
“不。”暻子彻底恢复了自己的声音，常年用着轻声细嗓，他已经没有一般少年那样粗重的嗓音，但很沉稳，“我是个男性，因为某种原因不得不这样。”  
开伊点了点头，他的目光停留在暻子裸露的上身，暻子一直在夜里坚持锻炼，让自己的身体不要真的如女性一样纤细。“暻子，你的身体很漂亮。”尽管如此，当开伊这么说的时候，暻子仍然产生了想把衣服穿好的冲动，他有些厌恶这种多余的条件反射。

暻子换上了男女同式的便服，摘掉了假发，父亲极为不满，在他愠怒的面色下，暻子又戴上帽子。父亲向开伊解释，暻子来到家里时生着病，神明的使者嘱托说他必须作为女儿长大到二十岁，否则将很快死去。  
“这是一种诅咒吗？”开伊问。  
父亲点点头：“诅咒吧，或许。神明排斥异族人，女性的气息弱一些，这可以算是一种，哄骗。”他把每个词都说得很清晰，务必让开伊听懂，开伊了然地点点头，而后看向暻子，他在给盆栽培土，始终一言不发。  
父亲去了医院后，开伊走到暻子跟前，说：“你想游泳吗？现在我们可以一起去游泳了。”  
夏日的溪水是温热的，暻子没有下水，坐在岸边看着开伊脱了衣服钻进波光粼粼的小溪中，他蜜色的皮肤在阳光下混入其中。开伊游了个来回，站在水里向暻子伸出手。  
他最终褪去了对异性的矫饰，变得可爱了些，上岸后开伊把自己晾在一块石板上晒着，好像能看到水分从他身上蒸起的水雾。  
“暻子，”开伊看向他，“你将要二十岁了，对吗？”  
“这个冬天将要。”  
“恭喜你暻子，那时你会叫什么名字？”  
暻子捡起一根枝桠，在地上划出两个汉字：“暻秀”。它既可以是日本人的名字，也可以是韩国人的名字。开伊体会到了这点，问：“这是你为自己准备的吗？”  
“不，”暻子说，“是我原来的名字。”  
开伊在石板上翻了个身，他的正面被晒红了背面被烫红了，暻子看着他的身体，竟感到一种难以言说的欲望，很基础的欲望，就像人有食欲与创作欲一样，开伊如果在食物链的下一层，或许很适合被料理。  
“在这之前我没有在东亚生活过，你们的民族之间……我不太明白，”他做了个两手绕着转的手势，“但我可以理解，融入是有些困难的，暻秀。”  
“在那之前不要这么叫我。”  
“好吧。”开伊像个被石头砸中鼻子的小动物，悻悻缩了回去，暻子感到自己对他越发冒犯，于是道歉了，开伊摇了摇头说不要紧，但又转过了身，将通红的印着石砾痕迹的背部对着暻子。  
在夏日发光的阳光下，在溪边丢出一半绿荫的石板上，他近乎赤裸地卧躺着，像被剥了壳的软体动物，强烈的光照模糊了他身上肌肉的线条，内心纠结而苦闷的东方人暻子坐在旁边，看着开伊，感到他确实是一个自然人。

镇上有了烟火会，暻子仍然穿着女式浴衣，他帮开伊换上衣服时，开伊几乎怀着恶作剧的心在他的假发上插了朵花。  
“暻子。”开伊故意这样叫他，带着点不太严重的挑衅意味，暻子将他的绑带随手挽了个松松的结，开伊走了两步，浴袍就大大敞开。他有些恼羞地重新搭好，对暻子说：“这是我第一次穿日本的衣服。”  
暻子于是为他重新系好，开伊宽阔挺直的肩正好将浴衣撑开，胸口还是露出一片，在夜里倒无伤风化。暻子不那么喜欢烟火会，让开伊尽兴地开了会，他就打算打道回府了。开伊忽然转过身，两只手挡在眼前看着暻子：“我在遮掉你的头发和衣服。”  
“为什么。”  
“我想看看你看烟火的样子。暻子，你的眼睛很圆。”  
“谢谢。”暻子又将这句话塞给了他。  
回去时逆着人流，暻子不得不牵着开伊的手才能让这个爱看热闹的外国人不走散，终于从人群中被吐出时，暻子举起他们牵着的手，带着点自嘲地说：“这看起来也正常些，对吗？”  
开伊却忽然抽出手，目光转向别处。戳破身份后暻子已经放下了那些罗曼史的想法，只觉得这样的开伊更符合他的年龄些。他们在街市上走着，经过一些风俗店，尽管暻子在旁边，仍然有美艳的女人向开伊挥舞着手帕，在这里外国人长相永远是最吃香的，尤其开伊与美军的普遍样貌差别不小，他长得更古典些。  
以往陪开伊来镇上时，他们也从花街走过，那时暻子对开伊而言是女生，出于绅士礼貌他也不会向暻子开口，但现在不同了，如果他大胆些，可以向邀请暻子去游泳一样邀请他一起进去看看。  
开伊做起爱来会如何，暻子忍不住想到他年轻气盛的身体，蜜色汗湿的皮肤，柔劲的腰，他将会抖动着紧而窄的臀部，汗水不断滴落在身下女人的身上，他那样高大，裤裆处也总是鼓起，大概会给人非凡的体验，女人们将流着泪尖叫，一边推开他一边抱紧他，她们会抓破他的皮肤又不断亲吻他，渴望着这个混血儿骄傲的阳物在自己体内搏动。而他不同那些虚浮的男人，做爱后他仍然是生机勃勃的，只是悠闲地蛰伏着，他大概会握住女人的手放在自己身上，他会说：“有一个地球仪正在你身边。”于是他的肌肉是山峦与海沟，他不甚明显的喉结是庞贝古城，他的腰际是赤道线，他的乳头，如果他足够想讨好与调情，他可以说那是日本，象征樱花与火山，而他不肯偃息的性器，他会说那是每一个德意志人情结中的神圣罗马帝国还是日耳曼战士的长矛，他的两条长腿可以肯定是南北美洲两道漫长山脉。暻子为开伊构想着他的台词，甚至自己有些心血沸腾，就像开伊适合跳舞一样，他一定也适合做爱，他适合所有身体运动并赋予它们美感。  
“暻子。”当开伊真的开口时，他们已经彻底经过了风俗店，在暻子的想象中张扬而慵懒的开伊此时正有些犹豫不决。  
“有什么事吗？”  
他深深叹了一口气，说：“暻子，当我知道你是男生后，我感到很开心，我想我们亲近了不少，但我又意识到，我们的亲近是有限度的。事实上，这让我有些痛苦。”  
暻子看向他，紫色的塔形招牌在开伊身后闪耀着，他被融化在紫色的氛围中，他的苦恼或许是真实的，眼下有了两道褶皱。  
“我以为世界上没有能再限制住你的东西，没有你不能接受的自己。”  
开伊笑了一下，那模样竟有些像苦笑。而后他转移了话题：“暻子，你真神奇，你是一个装作女人的男人，一个装作日本人的韩国人。”这话十分刺耳，但开伊说出来，就真的只像在陈述事实，暻子示意他继续说，开伊说：“而神奇的是你很坦率。你的身上其实没有被压抑过的痕迹，你比自己想象得更坚强自由，暻子。”  
“你很知道什么话对我而言是好听的话。”暻子挽住他的手，开伊的整条胳膊抽动了一下。暻子问：“你是坦率的人吗？”  
“我在尝试。”

开伊本来还有一周的时间，但证件出了问题，他要提早三天离开。暻子为此荒废了文章写作，他要陪着开伊，一旦撇下他，开伊就要来敲他的房门，虽然带着有些抱歉的表情，却没有留出拒绝的余地。  
临行前一晚暻子酿了青梅酒，开伊比想象中更容易醉，他向暻子的父亲说起许多事，说得最多的是在意大利的生活，他夸赞着日本的文学，那都是暻子转述给他的，他的话已经被酒精泡成了一片让人难以听清，父亲对暻子说：“带他回去休息吧，明天要坐船的。”  
开伊整个人压在暻子身上，青梅酒的气味连同他身体的热气萦绕着，开伊对着暻子的耳朵湿润地说着话，他说：“暻秀…暻秀…”  
暻子把开伊送到房间，他的行李已经整理好了，硕大的衣箱立在墙边，旁边插着两个已经褪了些色的鱼形灯笼，他竟然想把这个也带走，它们将很快在旅途中被压扁碾碎，死状凄惨。暻子想起开伊好像很喜欢红金鱼，当他们在街市走着时，开伊就在养着红金鱼的鱼缸前停下脚步，他说：“暻子，我总想起一个画面，就像现在一样我们一起看着红金鱼，我总预感你会对我说些什么，你会向我介绍红金鱼的一生。”  
“这是红金鱼。”暻子松了松他们相握的手，又收紧，“你不能带走它们，你不懂得如何饲养它们。”  
“我知道。”开伊说，“但，或许你可以找一只红金鱼，给它起一个名字，暻子，给它一个名字吧。”  
那真诚恳求的目光，此刻又看到了，开伊在衣箱边蹲下，摸了摸鱼形灯笼，又看向暻子，就是那样的目光。他蹲在衣箱旁边，显得比衣箱都小些，暻子想起第一天见到他的样子，开伊走下车，挽着小皮箱，他倨傲的下巴，严丝梳好的头发，鞋尖反射着阳光的靴子，像钢板一般的西德形象，现在脸上一片红，目光柔软，嘴巴张张合合，暻子盯着他的嘴唇，以为那是红金鱼在水里吐出泡泡，险些没听进他在说什么。  
“我真后悔，我不想谈论文学、戏剧、意大利、男人女人、果树和农活，我真后悔，我真后悔，我喜欢烟火会也喜欢游泳，但那不是本质，我想要的是亲近到终点，我恨英文，我真想听你说韩语，我恨自己的装腔作势，我恨我们为同样的电影片段流泪，我恨心灵的交流，我想谈论的只有你，只有你这个人，暻秀。”  
他说个不停，暻子始终看着。  
“我想谈论的方式你不会明白的，我紧张的理由既不是因为你是男性也不是因为你是东方人，在意大利我见到了多少东方男孩，她们都是很好的情人，我是说，不是我的，我紧张的理由是关乎你自身，我……”  
暻秀用嘴巴堵上了醉鬼的话。开伊的嘴唇与口腔都如此湿润，让他无所限制地长驱直入，他解着开伊的衣服，手掌终于完全贴上他的皮肤，柔韧滚烫，生命勃勃又异常脆弱，那脆弱全从开伊的眼睛里流出来，他们匆匆结束一个吻，又追逐着开始下一个。四只手要相互抚摸还要相互扯开衣服，开伊慌乱中竟然被暻子推倒在地上。  
“这和你想象的不太一样，对不对。”暻子问。  
开伊看着他，慢慢摇了摇头：“都是一样的，终点都是一样的。”  
人需要做爱，性爱是亲近的终点，在性爱中你会感受到没有什么能再给他了，在即刻已经耗尽一切但下一微秒又源源不断再生，直到肉体分开。暻子抚摸着揉捏着舔吻着他的皮肤，带着青梅酒味的汗水滑落，暻子的舌尖与它迎上，开伊因这触碰颤抖不停。暻子触碰着他的腿侧，紧绷之下仍有一片是柔软的，他的手背也被炙热的性器烫伤了，暻子握住揉弄，一手抓着开伊的手往自己身下放。  
他想过这个画面，那时充满着击碎狂妄西方世界的报复心，想着搅乱这个混血儿恬不知耻的自傲的惩戒心，他对开伊的身体有许多象征性的想象，但此刻当真实作为名词正发生时，暻子感到这些全部都碎裂了，化为齑粉飘散风中再也不会回来。他不在乎开伊是什么人是哪国人他的年龄他的经历他的过去与未来，开伊不再有多余的意义，他只是自己面前的这个人。  
当挤进开伊身体里的那一瞬，暻子感到自己对他毫无由来的偏见与恶意或许都是为了在这一刻向他献上全部的心爱与忏悔，这是不是他们想要的都不重要了，重要的是它正发生着。  
他像风帆在名为开伊的大海上颠簸航行，开伊的身体紧得要命，他们都因此汗水淋漓，一种强烈的此生好像都不会再有的快感冲破了全身，暻秀觉得《地狱变》里的画师也不过如此，无法停下的节奏让他用韩语骂了人，开伊抱住他一遍遍喊着“暻秀”。  
他们最终像两尾鱼躺在湿淋一片的地上，仅有的一点水让他们的鱼尾抽搐着拍打，已经没有多余的一点力气了，二十岁之前的一切都在这场性爱中完成了它们的意义，唯独两个主人公浑然不知，只有身体在对彼此极致的给予中感到了幸福。  
“暻秀，”开伊伸出手，指尖触碰到暻秀眼下，而后沿着他的脸庞划动着，“你给我一个名字吧，一个韩国人的名字。”  
暻秀看着他湿透的精疲力竭的脸，这个地球的孩子自然的孩子，第一次在为自己找一个归属。他们静静躺在地上，暻秀看到墙上的挂钟，它的时刻不会前进了，指针却总往右挣着，又被扯回，仍发出卡顿的声音，好像在哄骗着时间进行一样。  
暻秀拨开他脸上汗湿的发，哄着他说：“钟仁，好吗？”


End file.
